


Bonus Round

by sendgays



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy AU, bathroom blowjobs, tiencha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendgays/pseuds/sendgays
Summary: AGirlNamedEd came up with this lovely Sugar Daddy AU and I couldn't stop thinking about it and this happened. Tiencha one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Red Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868985) by [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd). 



> I'm sorry, I also have no control. Please be sure to check out Ed's work because it is amazing and the driving inspiration for this.

“May I take your coat, sir?”

Yamcha jumped and wrapped the coat tighter around himself. “Ah, no thank you! I get cold really easily!” Tien snickered behind him and Yamcha restrained from turning to slap him. It was the bastard’s fault after all. It had started with just wearing lacy underwear, now Yamcha was dressed in nothing but lingerie and his full-length jacket. At least Tien hadn’t made him wear heels in public. Yet.

He shifted uncomfortably and waited for the host to take them to their table. Trying to slink into the chair, the boning in his corset jabbed him in the hip and he shot up straight. Tien eyed him with a smile and he could feel his face heat up. Even though their arrangement benefitted him greatly, there was still the weird knowledge it was an arrangement in the back of his head. Not that Tien was a bad sugar daddy--the words left a sour taste on his tongue--but there was a little voice constantly wondering what if. What if Tien kept escalating the demands just to humiliate him? To see how far he could push before Yamcha backed out. What if Tien got bored with him and he was left broke again? It didn’t seem likely, but his rent money was riding on pleasing Tien, so he had to at least consider it.

The worst though: What if it didn’t have to be this way? At some point in their many dates, he had started wondering what it would be like to be in a real relationship with Tien. Wearing this skimpy outfit to please his boyfriend instead of for money. The power to be able to say ‘no’ to some requests without worrying about being left penniless would also be great--although Tien had never asked for anything outrageous so far. But he was sitting practically naked in a fancy restaurant right now, something he never expected, so he had to think about the future consequences of this agreement.

“Everything okay?” His eyes were laughing even if his mouth wasn’t.

“Fine.” Picking up the menu to hide his face, Yamcha looked for the most expensive dinner. If Tien was going to sit over there and gloat, then he was sure going to pay for it.

Though Tien didn’t bat a single eye when Yamcha later gave the waiter his order. Cocky bastard.

“Are you still doing well, Yamcha? Nothing unexpected that,” he coughed into his hand and turned a little pink, “you need extra money for?” He picked up his glass of water hastily.

Yamcha wished he still had the menu to hide behind. “I’m fine. But I don’t mind doing a little bonus work every now and then.” He inwardly winced over admitting he was okay whoring himself out.

But Tien’s shoulders weren’t held so tight anymore, a relieved smile breaking through his lips. “That’s, ah, that’s good to hear.”

Was that supposed to make his insides knot in anxiety? Because the way Tien looked to the side and then glanced back at him with a hungry glint in his eye really had that effect. He shifted in his chair again, garter belt twisting as he wiggled. No, everything was fine. The only thing Tien had asked in extra for before was a little bit of phone sex anyway. It was fine. Yamcha took a deep breath and made himself believe it.

Thankfully, the food arrived before they had to discuss the details of what this bonus might be. Because it sure sounded like Tien already had an idea. Unfortunately, Yamcha only got about a third of the way into his filet before the corset made him put his fork down.

“Not hungry?” Worried eyes stared at Yamcha.

“I just feel a little bit like a sardine in a can right now.” He tried to laugh it off.

His worry turned to wolfishness. “I see. We should get you some relief then, shouldn’t we?” Tien leaned over the table towards him. “Go to the bathroom and wait for me.”

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question it out loud. Carefully rising from his chair, he made his way to the restroom. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Tien watching his every step. Cheeks turning red, he pushed the bathroom door open and stepped inside.

It was a nice bathroom. He scratched his arm and looked around. Was he supposed to go to the bathroom, like _go_? Or just stand here awkwardly? Thankfully there wasn’t anyone else to accuse him of being a peeping tom. A small blessing. He washed his hands, dried them. Checked his teeth in the mirror. Whistled quietly. Started to count the tiles in the ceiling.

Finally the door opened and he fumbled to not look like he had just been standing in the bathroom doing nothing for the last five minutes.

“Hey.”

Yamcha let out a sigh of relief. “Took you long enough.”

“I didn’t want it to be too suspicious. You’ve been in here a long time, so as a good friend, I came to check on you.”

Damn, that made so much sense it was scary. Since when did Tien plan trysts in public bathrooms?

“Let me see you.” The words were firm even if his cheeks were tinted red.

Yamcha bit his lip and slowly opened his coat to reveal the outfit Tien had bought him. He received a long whistle in response.

“You look amazing. Green’s always suited you.” Licking his lips, Tien closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together.

It wasn’t a romantic local, but that didn’t stop Yamcha’s body from heating up. Tien had become a much better kisser since their first time, warm lips moving with Yamcha instead of against him. The teasing tongue flicking in and out had Yamcha grabbing onto the broad shoulders to hold himself steady. He moaned softly, giving Tien’s tongue access to his mouth.

Head swimming and cheeks flushed, Yamcha fought to give as good as he got. Their tongues would collide in a battle of wills, then they would break apart, panting and gasping before clashing their mouths back together. Tien was giving him groans of approval and gods, if that didn’t turn him on more.

In his distraction, he hadn’t even realized he was being pushed backwards until his back bumped against the wall. Tien broke the kiss with a final nip at Yamcha’s swollen lip and leaned away with a grin.

“Yamcha, I want to suck you off right here.” He moved back in to nip at the bare neck.

Shit, that sounded good. “O-oh, yeah?” His head drooped against the wall as Tien found his weak spot. A hand made its way inside his lace panties and his moans caught in his throat.

“And then when we get home, I want you to fuck me.”

Yamcha clutched onto Tien’s shoulders harder, a shudder threatening to send him to the floor. “Y-yeah, I, I can do that.”  He whimpered as Tien moved lower to suck on an exposed nipple--the hand in his panties torturously pumping him to fullness.  

“First with the vibrator, slow and steady. Drag it in and out of me until I lose my mind and beg for release.”

His brain was fried by the image of Tien spread out before him, maybe laying across his lap--yeah, teasing him with the toy while Tien tried to thrust against his leg. He could slap Tien’s round ass while slightly turning up the vibrations. A gasping moan escaped him as he got lost in the fantasy.

“And then.” Tien got down on one knee and pulled Yamcha’s panties down enough for his dick to pop free. “While I’m still gasping from my first orgasm, I want you inside me. Hard. And raw this time. I want to feel you cum.”

Slapping both his hands over his mouth to muffle his moans, Yamcha screwed his eyes tight and wondered if he was even going to last till the blowjob. With the way Tien was talking, he might reach an early end to this rendezvous. His whole body was shaking already and he was sweltering in his jacket. He could feel Tien’s breath on his wet head and it twitched for more with each word.

“Do you have a problem with any of that, Yamcha?”

All three eyes were on him, that sinful mouth just millimeters from him. Now the direction to get tested made sense. But did he have a problem with it? Oh, fuck yes. The problem was it wasn’t happening right now. That they weren’t immediately leaving to start this plan. He shook his head rapidly back and forth. At this point, he needed it so bad he’d do it for free--not that he’d tell Tien that.

“Good.”

One word and then lips were wrapped around him, a tongue brushing against him. He bit into his hand. Whether it was because the location was so perverse, the images in his head so graphic, or just the wet slurping sounds Tien made, it was the best he’d ever felt. Tien’s mouth seemed hotter than usual, his cheeks hollowed out more. Yamcha needed to look away, this was too intense to sustain, but his gaze was glued to Tien.

His stare was returned and then Tien pulled back to reach for Yamcha’s hands and place them on the back of his head. “Take the lead, Yamcha.” He pulled Yamcha back into his mouth, but remained still.

Was he…? Yamcha could barely catch his breath much less figure out what he meant. Then hands were on his hips, rocking him forward. A lightbulb turned on inside his head. More than a lightbulb. A blinding neon sign reading “please, face fuck me.” Tien was full of surprises tonight and Yamcha had to admit this submissive side of Tien, the fact he wanted to be dominated even though he was in complete control, really made his chest pound.

Rolling his hips forward, he pushed deeper inside Tien’s mouth. Tien moaned and Yamcha drew in breath with a hiss. It seemed like a good sign, so he kept moving. Shallow thrusts in and out, holding Tien’s head in place as he did all the moving. He did his best to stay quiet, but the way drool gathered at the edges of Tien’s mouth only made him call out more.

Yamcha was trying to be gentle, not push Tien too much, but the hands on his hips insisted otherwise. They tugged at him harder, demanded more. Tien forced him deeper. Yamcha’s mouth hung open as he felt himself grazing the back of Tien’s throat. It was over, no more pretense of control was left in Yamcha’s body. He took over the movements Tien longed for, hips jerking into the hungry mouth.

Loud, garbled moans filled the bathroom. Tien’s eyes were half-lidded, fingers clinging to Yamcha’s legs and ensuring he kept up the pace. It was mesmerizing how much he was getting off to this. How could Tien have hidden this side from him all these years? How could he be this fucking sexy?

He had to grit his teeth from screaming as his body tensed, readying for the long fall over the other side. Thighs trembled as he pushed in again and Tien gurgled something--nearly gagging on his cock and trembling against him. It was all it took for the pressure inside Yamcha to snap and he mentally strung together every curse he’d ever heard as he released down his best friend’s throat.

Tien gingerly pulled back, giving the head one last suckle before it slipped completely from his lips. He leaned his head against Yamcha’s thigh and panted, hands caressing the quaking legs. Yamcha was completely slumped against the wall now. Trying to remember why he had been so nervous about making a little extra cash.

“That...Tien that was….” He could barely get enough air into his lungs to form words.

“Amazing.”

“Oh, yeah.”

He felt Tien shift against him and he straightened as Tien stood up. His eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the wet spot on the front of Tien’s pants. Looking back up, he knew by the blush Tien had noticed it too. No judgement though, it was easily the sexiest blowjob he’d ever received and he was glad Tien enjoyed it as much as he did.

Tien wiped a paper towel over his mouth and dabbed at the stain before ultimately giving up and throwing the paper in the trash. “I’ll go back out. You should clean up and wait a few minutes before coming out.”

“Alright.” Yamcha watched him leave before going over and splashing water on his face. He readjusted his undergarments and buttoned his coat back up. Staring at his reflection, he wondered if it was obvious he’d just had bathroom sex. He ran his fingers through his hair so it didn’t look so disheveled and decided it was good enough. As he walked to the door, he remembered all the other things Tien wanted to happen tonight. He licked his lips and hoped Tien had already asked for the check.


End file.
